Drop Dead Fred 2
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Fred has been looking after other children ever since he left Lizzie, and he’s met someone just like her. But just like before, he gets taken away and doesn’t get called to help her until she’s a teenager. Can he help the suffering teen, or will she die?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I just dreamed up. It takes place 2008. Sorry this is my worst summery ever.**

**Fred has been looking after other children ever since he left Lizzie, and he's met someone just like her. But just like before, he gets taken away and doesn't get called to help her until she's a teenager. Can he help the suffering teen, or is it not that simple?**

**Drop Dead Fred 2**

(Chap 1: How it all began) (Emily's POV)

"_Please, stop!" I begged, my body felt as if it was on fire. Tears streaked down my face._

"_Why should I?" my dad yelled as he kicked me in the face. "You never stopped making my life miserable. You're the reason you're mum left. Even she could see you weren't worth half the life you've been given."_

'_What life?' I asked in my head. Dad kicked me in the stomach one last time, making me cough up blood, before giving me a look of disgust and walking out of my room._

_I wanted to scream in agony, but it would only make it hurt more. I tried to stay as still as possible, to keep pain to a minimum. There was a quick flash of greenish light and a man in a green suit, toffee-red shoes and fiery-red hair, stood in front of me, facing the opposite wall._

"'_Ello Emo. God you're quiet-" He sharply cut off when he saw me. "What the hell happened? That basterd did this to you again. Right, let me at him." Fred went for the door, and, although it killed me, I got up and hung on the door handle so Fred couldn't go._

"_No." I could hardly speak, or even breathe, I was in so much pain, my heart felt so weak but it was beating faster than it ever had in my life._

"_What do you mean no? Someone has to sort him out."_

"_But if you did he would blame it all on me! Please don't Fred."_

_Fred must have seen the pain and fear in my eyes because the mischievous sparkle left his eyes, replaced by mixtures of sadness, disappointment, worry and maybe even his own pain. "Ok Emo. Need any help?" He offered._

_I simply nodded, I couldn't find any strength left in me and fell into Fred's arms. When he lifted me up I could feel my body shaking like a leaf. Fred sat on my 'bed' (A pile of rubble and a rag), lent his back against the wall and sat/lay me on his lap. I winced a little as Fred traced one of the massive bruises on my arm._

"_Sorry… It won't be like this for much longer. I promise, I'll never leave you, and soon we'll run away. You'll never have to put up with this ever again."_

"_Promise, Fred?" I hardly whispered. _

"_Promise." We locked pinkies._

_Suddenly my dad burst through the door. The last thing I saw was a gun being pointed at me and Fred, and al that could be heard was a loud…_

"BOOM!"

I awoke, sweat dripping down my face, plastering my blackish brown hair to it. I felt me heart tear as I realised where I was.

"Have another dream about Fred?" My friend, Jazz, woke up beside me. You see, I live in an orphanage now. Jazz was my best friend, she had been before I came here. Jazz was the only one who knew about Fred, sometimes she could see him too, but rarely.

"Yea."

"What was it about?"

"It was when I was Six. It was the night before Fred disappeared. Fred had never seen me hurt so badly."

"Oh, I'm so sorry girl. I also feel for Fred. I remember when I could see him. He was so rude and funny and kind at the same time. He must have been so worried. But you must have wanted him to be there to help you when you where so badly hurt the next night."

"No! I'm glad that he didn't see me so close to death the night I came here. He would have thought I was dead for sure, he would be too sad to carry on being friends with other kids."

"I don't think that would be possible, knowing Fred. He's always happy in the end."

"Oh, I don't know. He does get attached to his friends. Remember what he told us, about his friend Lizzie."

"Yea… He really did love her. Wasn't it he said 'What I wouldn't give to have one last kiss with her.'?"

"Yea. Although I whish he hadn't gone into such detail of how he felt. Especially after he started crying… I also can't help but wonder about tomorrow."

"We all know you're getting adopted, no need to rub it in." She started to get angry.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to go, but if I don't I'm going to die or go mad."

"But what about me?" Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to be nasty. She was just scared.

"If it all works out, I'll ask them to adopt you, or I'll run away."

She smiled and we shook on it.

This was going to be weird.

**Sorry if it's a little short. This will get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
